La venganza de Melkor
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre para lo que mi amiga y yo son las peores pesadillas para un elfo.Aqui aparecen nuestros elfos favoritos.Esperamos que la disfruten.
1. El inicio de todos los males

_**La última venganza de Melkor**_

Capítulo 1. El inicio de todos los males

-¡ Muahahahaha!- se escuchó en el Vacío-Al fin mis malvados designios se cumplirán-decía Melkor mientras agitaba un pequeño frasco en su mano. Solo que en el pequeño frasco se en contraban las nuevas desgracias que azotarían a Valinor.

Desde que había sido arrojado al Vacío, el malvado Ainur no había pensado en otra cosa que la de hacer sufrir a los elfos que tanto odiaba, principalmente a la estirpe de los Noldor.

Ahora tan solo quedaba ver como haría llegar la fatalidad a manos de los Quendi.

-----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la dichosa Valinor, Anor acababa de asomar por las Pelóri; trayendo la luz a toda Aman, como todos los días.

Esa mañana, como todas las demás, Legolas despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reflejo, que lo saludaba desde cada rincón de su habitación.

-¡Qué bello soy!-pensó.

Y procedió a cepillar su sedoso cabello las mil veces acostumbradas. Luego de asegurarse que su cabello estaba en orden, hizo lo que más lo agobiaba: decidir que se pondría. Algo particularmente difícil ese día, pues iría de caza con los hijos de Feanor y Elrond.

El elfo abrió el armario.

- No dejaré que se vean mejor que yo-

------------------------------------------

-¡Por todos los hijos de Ilúvatar, Caranthir apresúrate!-gritó un encolerizado Maedhros.

-Me lleva menos tiempo componer una canción, que a ti arreglarte- dijo Maglor.

Al fin Caranthir apareció ante las puertas de Formenos.

-Deben entender que no dejaré que ningún maldito elfo oscuro luzca mejor que yo- exclamó.

-Y para eso nos haces perder tiempo, somos los hijos de Feanor, es obvio que siempre nos vemos bien- replicó Curufin.

Los siete elfos montaron en sus hermosos caballos y se dirigieron al lugar cercano al bosque de Orome, donde habían acordado encontrarse con Legolas y los hijos de Elrond.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Pero mami, ¡ tienes que dejarnos ir!-

-¡NO!-

- ¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE NO!

-Papi, di algo-

Los gemelos vieron con cara de súplica a su padre. Elrond dejó caer su cuchara, e inmediatamente se metió debajo de la mesa, fingiendo que la recogía, aunque en verdad no quería permitir que sus hijos notaran el miedo que le producía la mirada de Celebrían.

-¿Piensas decir algo o no?- casi gritó Celebrían.

Elrond sobresaltado chocó la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Bueno, yo opino que...los niños ….deberian ejercitarse …un poco-dijo Elrond.

-¿QUE? Mama opinan que eelos no son la mejor compañía- grito Celebrian.

-Danos una oportunidad, te prometo que no vamos a matar a nadie- suplico Elrohir.

Elrond se acercó a Celebrían y temeroso le tomó la mano.

- Mira querida, ellos son buenas personas, no han matado a nadie desde que volvieron de las salas de Mandos. Han cambiado-

- Que vayan entonces. Pero si algo les pasa, será TU ABSOLUTA Y COMPLETA RESPONSABILIDAD-

Elrond asintió.- ¿En qué metí? -pensó-Probablemente lo voy a lamentar.


	2. La caceria

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas**

**_Nota: _**El tiempo en que la historia se da es alrededor de 500 años después de la destrucción del anillo. Si los elfos son un tanto vanidosos, perdón, pero no creemos que sean tan serios todo el tiempo, y era la única manera de tener una trama.Gracias por las criticas.

**Capítulo 2. La cacería.**

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?-preguntó Celegorm – Estos niños mimados no conocen la puntualidad.

-Tranquilo hermano. Ya llegarán- lo apaciguó Maderos.

- Aunque no creo que duren tanto como Caranthir arreglándose- se rió Amrod.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto dura?- quiso saber Legolas ansioso.

-¿A ti qué te importa, Moriquendi?- saltó Caranthir.

Pero no pudieron seguir discutiendo, porque en ese momento llegaron los gemelos.

- Disculpen la tardanza, es que…No supimos que armas escoger- mintió Elrohir.

-Es verdad- asintió Elladan.

-No hay problema, ya nos podemos ir.-dijo Amros.

El grupo de elfos se adentró en el bosque. Todos iban vigilantes, con Celegorm, Amrod y Amras a la cabeza, ya que ellos eran los mejores cazadores. En cualquier momento una posible presa aparecería.

De repente….

-¡Mi cabellera!- gritó Legolas. Algo había surcado los aires y casi arranca el cuero cabelludo del elfo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Maedhros.

- Ni idea- contestó Elladan- Parecía un águila.

-¿Qué águila? ¡Miren allá!- gritó Elrohir, señalando el cielo.

Algo extraño volaba sobre ellos. Una figura se mecía alta entre las nubes. Parecía…

-¡ El cerdo alado!- gritó Caranthir- Pero si decían que era una leyenda.

- Debe ser otra de las extrañas creaciones de Aule- dijo Curufin.

- Claro. Primero los enanos y ahora esto-afirmó Caranthir con una expresión de profundo desagrado en el rostro.

Entretanto Legolas buscaba un espejo frenéticamente, para ver si algo había pasado con su cabello. Al fin se rindió pues no encontró nada, pero volvió a ver a sus amigos con ojos de loco.

- ¡No me interesa si Aule le pone patas a las culebras! Ese cerdo casi me arranca mi preciado cabello y cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro mi belleza, debe ser exterminada!- gritó histérico el elfo.

- Deja de actuar como una niña. No ha sido para tanto-lo regañó Curufin.

- Dejen de pelear. Hemos venido a cazar, no a discutir- dijo Maedhros- Así que ¡a la caza del cerdo alado!

Todos emprendieron la marcha. El cerdo había desaparecido. Los elfos iban expectantes, principalmente Legolas, que se peinaba con esmero. Si embargo, en ese preciso instante, un zumbido cruzó el aire. Legolas se tiró al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Los demás sacaron sus arcos y flechas, dispuestos a matar al raro animal. Cada vez que lanzaban una, el cerdo lograba esquivarla. Pero de repente, se precipitó sobre Caranthir, haciendo que el elfo cayera del caballo y rodara hasta un charco.

-¡Le di! ¡Le di!- gritó orgulloso Celegorm. El cerdo con alas había caído en unos arbustos cercanos.

Mientras tanto Legolas y Caranthir se levantaron. Legolas tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro y el pelo cubierto de hojas. El aspecto de Caranthir era mucho pero. Estaba cubierto de lodo de los pies a la cabeza y tenía todas las vestiduras rotas. No parecía un príncipe elfo, sino el hombre más salvaje de la Tierra Media.

- ¡Ahora sí se ven guapos!- dijeron Amrod y Amras al unísono.

-Especialmente tú, hermanito-exclamó Maedhros sin poder contener la risa.

- Ya cállate- replicó furioso Caranthir, sin poder decir nada más pues se atragantó con un poco del lodo que le resbalaba por el rostro.

El pobre Legolas sufría una pequeña crisis nerviosa. El elfo estaba pálido y cada vez que se quitaba una hoja del cabello ahogaba un grito.

Por ese día decidieron no continuar pues consideraron que merecían un pequeño descanso.


	3. El frasquito misterioso

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas**

Capítulo 3. El frasquito misterioso.

Había caído la noche e Isil brillaba en las alturas. De repente, Earendil apareció en el cielo, opacando a la Luna momentáneamente.

-¡Elfo advenedizo! ¡Ahí llevas nuestro Silmaril!- gritó Caranhir.

- ¿Eres tú, Caranthir? Es que me pareció escuchar tu dulce voz- sonrió Maedhros, mientras su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Sino hubiera sido por ti y el inteligente de Maglor, aún tendríamos dos-repuso Caranthir, que ya lucía su aspecto habitual.

- ¡Dale con eso!- dijo Maglor.

- No peleen más. Discutir arruga el rostro y luego viene las patas de gallo- dijo Legolas conciliador, mientras terminaba de levantar su tienda. Habían decidido acampar en un claro.

- ¿Quién irá por la leña?- preguntó Celegorm.

-Yo no puedo. Estoy componiendo "La balada del cerdo alado y como Caranthir quedó hecho un cerdo"- comentó Maglor.

-Nosotros iremos - propuso Elrohir.

-Procuren no perderse. No queremos que Galadriel convoque a los Valar para que nos

exilien-les gritó Amrod, mientras se alejaban.

Los gemelos se alejaron del claro, mientras se distraían recogiendo la leña en el camino.

-¡Que divertidos son los hijos de Feanor y Legolas!- exclamó Elrohir.

-Viste cuando Caranthir cayó al charco. Tuve que meterme el puño en la boca para no

reír – dijo Elladan.

-¡Y pensar que mami no quería dejarnos venir!- repuso Elrohir.

-Hermano, ¿qué es aquello?- preguntó el otro gemelo, mientras se detenía. A escasos tres metros de distancia algo brillaba en el suelo. Los elfos se acercaron curiosos al lugar de donde provenía el resplandor.

- Mira, un frasco- señaló Elladan. Era cierto, había un pequeño frasco color ámbar en el suelo. Tenía una etiqueta que decía: BÉBEME y en letras diminutas:Tenga cuidado con la dosis. Concentrado.

Elrohir sostuvo el envase y lo acercó a su nariz. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

- ¿A qué huele? ¿Y si es un veneno?-preguntó su hermano.

- No es ningún veneno. Al parecer algún elfo lo dejó olvidado para nuestra suerte. Esto huele a aquel delicioso vino, cosecha del 3019 del Poney Pisador- explicó Elrohir.

- ¿Lo llevamos?- preguntó Elladan.

-Por supuesto- sonrió su hermano. Y así los dos elfos con su carga de leña y el frasquito, se dirigieron al campamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sangre! ¡Sangre en mi cabello! – gritaba Legolas histérico.

- Perdóname. No vi que estabas allí- dijo Caranthir sarcásticamente. Él era el encargado de arreglar al cerdo y "sin querer" había rociado a Legolas con sangre.

En ese momento llegaron los gemelos con la leña. Prepara todo para poner a asar al cerdo. Luego de que el animal se hubo dorado, los elfos se sentaron para disfrutar del festín. Al terminar, Elladan propuso un brindis.

-¡ Sí, un brindis! – celebró Amras- ¡Cualquier oportunidad es buena para unos tragos.

- Legolas, trae el vino-dijo Amrod.

El elfo trajo una fuente hermosamente labrada en plata y la colocó en el centro. Nadie notó que Elrohir se acercó y agregó todo el contenido del frasquito al vino.

Cuando ya cada uno hubo llenado su copa, se dispusieron a brindar.

-¡ Brindo por la belleza de los elfos!- dijo Legolas.

- Y yo por ser un elfo y no un humano!-dijo Caranthir.

- No empieces- replicó Maedhros.

- Yo por la satisfacción de haber visto a Caranthir cubierto de lodo- rió Maglor.

Todos bebieron.

-¡Mmmm! Este vino está excepcionalmente bueno – dijo Legolas.

- Tienes razón. Nunca había probado nada igual- comentó Maedhros.

Los elfos apuraron sus bebidas, pero no quedaron satisfechos.

-¿No hay más?- preguntó Celegorm.

Elrohir volvió a servir otra ronda y pasado un rato los elfos empezaron a sentirse muy extraños.

- ¿Por qué todo da vueltas? - preguntó Amras visiblemente mareado.

-¿Vueltas? Yo estoy viendo olifantes rosados- dijo Legolas.

Por allá se escuchaba un canto desafinado de Maglor: "Un cerdo vino volando y a Caranthir al lodo arrojó".

-¿Dónde está mi mano derecha? La extraño- sollozaba Maedhros desconsoladamente mientras se veía el brazo.

Un poco más lejos Elladan y Elrohir se tomaban las manos y giraban, hasta caer al suelo y riendo se volvían a levantar para girar una vez más. Probablemente los elfos trataban de imitar alguna danza de Rohan para invocar a la lluvia.

Caranthir se acercó tambaleando a Legolas y lo abrazó.

- ¡Perdóname, elfo oscuro!- sollozó- Ya no seamos más enemigos.¡ Quiero que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo! .

- Está bien- lloró Legolas- De por sí, los dos somos igual de hermosos.

-¡Viva la noble raza de los Noldor!- gritaba Curufin, mientras bebía y hasta que cayó dormido.

Celegorm se lamentaba sentado en el césped:

-¿ Cómo se atrevió a despreciarme? Yo le podía ofrecer todo y prefirió irse con ese manco-

-¿Tienes algún problema con los mancos?- replicó Mediros y luego se miró el muñón-¡ Mi mano! ¡Mi mano derecha!

- ¿De quién hablas? ¿De Luthien? – preguntó Amrod.

- No, ¡de Huan!- sollozó- ¡Mi perrito! ¡Cómo lo extraño!

Y poco a poco todos los elfos fueron cayendo dormidos. Legolas abrazado a Caranthir.

osa hasta el otro día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas**

Capítulo 4. Los peores temores de los elfos

Legolas despertó abrió sus ojos, para disfrutar de esa hermosa mañana.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿A quién diablos estaba abrazando? Ese era un anciano, no Caranthir.

-¿Por qué el escándalo? – preguntó Caranthir, restregándose los ojos con sus arrugadas manos.

-Por todos los Valar, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Caranthir?-preguntó Legolas, desenvainando las cuchillas.

Pero Caranthir no respondió. Se había quedado viendo a Legolas, con los ojos como platos, perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el elfo.

Caranthir se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Mi cabello? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está desordenado?- se alarmó Legolas.

Y se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos. El elfo sintió una superficie totalmente lisa y sin un solo cabello.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito desgarró el aire. Por un momento no se escuchó nada más en toda Valinor. Legolas cayó desmayado, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

El aullido despertó a los demás. La cara que los elfos pusieron no se podía describir. Maglor

quiso gritar pero su voz no salió. Algo extraño había pasado. Amrod y Amras, usualmente esbeltos, ahora ostentaban dos enormes barrigas. Celegorm, para horror suyo, se vio al espejo.

-¿Qué demo…?- dijo. El espejo reflejaba una imagen muy parecida a la de Beren Erchamion.

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron el uno al otro.

-Hermano, tienes unas pústulas horribles en la cara- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus rostros estaban llenos de acné, como si comieran mantequilla de maní muy a menudo..

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de cantar y construir barcos?- preguntó Curufin horrorizado.

Amrod se acercó con su inmensa barriga, que oscilaba de un lado a otro.

- Tu cabello se ha vuelto extrañamente rubio. Pareces un Teleri- dijo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un Teleri? ¡Noo!- gritó- Vámonos, quiero cantar y pasear por la costa. El elfo se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Maedhros? – pregunto Caranthir.

-¿Quién eres tú, anciano?- se extrañó Amras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo, Caranthir- replicó su hermano.

Amras le alargó un espejo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? Parezco un humano. ¡Y viejo!- exclamó, y sin poder contenerse cayó junto a Legolas, inconsciente.

Maedhros no se veía por ninguna parte. Hasta que se escucharon unos débiles gritos que provenían de su tienda.

Maglor, tocándose la garganta, se acercó y si hubiera tenido voz, habría gritado. Cuando salió de la tienda traía algo entre sus brazos. Parecía un pequeño bulto. Pero cuando lo puso en el suelo, todos ahogaron un grito.

- ¿Qué está pasándonos? – preguntó un diminuto Maedhros, con voz chillona. El elfo tenía ahora el tamaño de un Mediano.

-No lo sé. Pero mis peores pesadillas se han vuelto realidad.- dijo Celegorm.

- Y las mías- dijo Curufin que cantaba en un rincón, mientras tallaba un pequeño barco de madera.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es despertar a estos dos- aconsejó Maedhros, con su aguda voz, señalando a Caranthir y Legolas.

Amrod y Amras se acercaron con una vasija llena de agua y la arrojaron sobre los elfos. Cuando Legolas despertó, continuó gritando como sui nunca se hubiera desvanecido. Caranthir se puso en pie.

-¡Un bastón, por Aule! No aguanto la columna-se quejó.

Elladan se acercó a Legolas y lo abofeteó para que se callara.

- Alguien dígame qué está pasando- preguntó -¿A donde se ha ido mi cabello? Ni uno solo quedó.

-¿Acaso esta cara llena de acné te dice algo?- dijo Elrohir.

Legolas ahogó un grito cuando vio a su amigo.

- Al menos tú estás calvo, yo… yo soy un vil humano- se lamentó Caranthir.

_¡Al mar! ¡Al mar! Claman las gaviotas blancas,_

_el viento sopla y la espuma blanca vuela._

_Lejos al Oeste se pone el Sol redondo._

_Navío gris, navío gris ¿no escuchas la llamada?..._recitaba Curufin.

Maedhros pegaba brincos y levantaba una mano en el aire para hacerse escuchar.

-Todos cálmense. Debemos ir cuanto antes a Valmar y pedir el consejo de los Valar.

Los elfos devastados recogieron todas sus cosas y emprendieron la marcha. Los hijos de Elrond llevaban velos que cubrían sus rostros. Amrod y Amras se habían fajado, pero aún algunos pliegues de piel se salían de su lugar. Legolas usaba un extraño gorro y Caranthir caminaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con guantes y una capa. Celegorm llevaba una capucha. Maedhros montaba el perro de caza, pues le era imposible subir a su caballo. Los únicos que parecían normales eran Maglor y Curufin. Sin embargo, el primero llevaba el semblante triste y al otro tuvieron que atarlo al caballo, pues no dejaba de gritar que el mar lo llamaba.

Así la extraña compañía abandonó los bosques de Orome, a un destino poco alentador en Valinor.


	5. El amargo retorno

Capítulo 5. El amargo retorno.

La noche cayó sobre Valinor y las sombras sirvieron para ocultar la vergüenza de los elfos. La compañía se dispersó y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Los hijos de Feanor llegaron a Formenos cautelosamente, excepto Curufin que iba diciendo: "Al Mar, al mar..."

-¡Ya cállate o juro que te pondré un bozal!- susurró Caranthir con su cansada voz.

Los elfos trataron de llegar en silencio a sus habitaciones, cuando Nerdanel y Celebrimbor aparecieron.

Curufin se lanzó sobre su hijo.

- Hijo mío, vamos con nuestros hermanos Teleri. Vamos a conversar con Osse y Uinen- dijo.

- Padre ¿qué pasa contigo? Me asustas- exclamó Celebrimbor - Mira tu cabello.

-¿Por qué traen los rostros cubiertos? - preguntó Nerdanel.

Con desgana, sus hijos se despojaron de las capas. Se escuchó un golpe sordo mientras Nerdanel caía desvanecida.

-¡Mamá! – gritaron todos, excepto Maglor que abrió la boca sin articular palabra.

Celebrimbor se acercó a su abuela y la llevó en brazos hasta el lecho, donde todos la rodearon. Poco a poco volvió en sí, pero casi se vuelve a desmayar.

-¡Mis bebés! ¿Qué les ha pasado?- sollozó-¿Y quién es ese niño?- dijo señalando a Maedhros.

-Mamaíta, soy yo, Maedhros- respondió el elfito.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez? No entienden que con lo de robar barcos estuvo bien - se lamentó Nerdanell.

- No lo sé, hoy amanecimos así – dijo Amrod.

-Pero no somos los únicos. También Legolas, el hijo de Thranduil y los hijos de Elrond- explicó Celegorm.

- Lo que me faltaba, problemas con la loca de Galadriel. La última vez dijo que tenía planeado ayudar a escapar a Feanor de Mandos- replicó su madre.

- Tranquila mamá. Encontraremos la solución- tosió Caranthir, aunque sin creérselo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas se escabulló rápidamente a su recámara, al parecer sin ser visto. Aunque había olvidado que Thranduil nunca se dormía sin arroparlo.

-¡Hijiiito!- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de su padre.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el elfo- ¡Papá, no entres!

Muy tarde, su padre estaba allí.

-¿Acaso mi hermoso hijo no quiere mi beso de buenas noches?

Legolas no contestó. Se había metido en la cama, tapándose completamente.

- No te escondas, queridito- dijo su padre mientras lo destapaba.

-¡GUARDIAS! ¡Un intruso!- gritó.

Legolas le tapó la boca. Gracias a los Valar, nadie acudió.

- Cállate papá. Soy yo, tu hijo- dijo el joven elfo.

-¡Tu cabello! ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó Thranduil- Fueron ellos, los hijos de Feanor ¿verdad? ¡Malvados! Galadriel me advirtió y yo no la escuché.

-¡No papá! A ellos también les pasó algo parecido-repuso Legolas.

Sin embargo, parecía que su padre no lo escuchaba.

- Galadriel dijo que eran capaces de cualquier cosa ¿Pero cortarte el pelo? Jamás lo creí. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a un elfo- se lamentó Thranduil.

-Gracias por el apoyo, papá- le reprochó su hijo- Y por favor, deja esas tertulias con la Dama Blanca. Lo único que hace es llenarte la cabeza de basura. Los hijos de Feanor son mis amigos y no lo que los rumores cuentan.

- Si tú lo dices, calvito- replicó Thranduil disgustado, abandonando la habitación.

----------------------------------------------

Elladan y Elrohir entraron muy cuidadosamente al palacio. Sin embargo…

-¿Donde están mis nietos preciosos?- se escuchó la voz de Galadriel.

-¡Rayos, la abuela!- clamaron al unísono.

Demasiado tarde. La elfa los aprisionaba en un apretado abrazo.

-¿Para qué son esos velos? Ya sé, no quieren deslumbrar a los demás con su hermosura- dijo la Dama Blanca mientras se los arrancaba de un tirón.

-¡CELEBRÍAN!- gritó.

Su hija irrumpió en la estancia.

-¿ Qué pasa, mamita?- preguntó. Luego vio a sus hijos.

-¡ELROND, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

Elrond apareció inmediatamente.

-¡Por Ilúvatar! ¿Qué quieres mujer? - se quejó. Al instante, se arrojó al suelo, pues un plato rozó su puntiaguda oreja.

-¿Acaso intentas matarme? - gritó.

- Mira lo que esos demonios, esos engendros del mal, le han hecho a nuestros hijos- le gritó Celebrían.

-¿Te refieres a mis malvados primos?- preguntó malévolamente su madre, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

La elfa asintió.

- ¡BUAJAJAJA!- rió estruendosamente- ¡Ahora si conseguiré que los castiguen! – exclamó retorciéndose las manos.

-¡Abuela, a ellos les pasó lo mismo!-se exasperó Elladan.

Pero ella no le prestó atención.- Van a pagar- murmuraba.

-¡Basta! Estoy harto de que tú y Celebrían insulten a los que me criaron. La verdad no creo que quieran el mal para mis hijos- explotó Elrond en un ataque de valentía.

-Bien dicho, papá- celebró Elrohir.

Madre e hija se fueron airadas, sin decir nada.

-¿De verdad ellos no tienen nada que ver?- preguntó el Medio Elfo acercándose a sus hijos.

-No. Ellos y Legolas han sufrido algo peor-le aseguró Elrohir.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó su padre.

- Mañana los verás. Basta decir que Caranthir parece un hombre anciano y Legolas perdió todo el cabello- comentó Elladan.

-¡Por Eru, los Valar y los Maia! Pobres Nerdanel y Thranduil. Los tendré que visitar mañana temprano- dijo Elrond.

- Buenas noches papá. Tengo que cubrir este acné con algo- dijo Elrohir, que junto a su hermano, subieron a sus habitaciones.

-Un elfo calvo- murmuró para sí Elrond, mientras se dirigía a su estudio. No quería ver a su esposa hasta el otro día.


	6. El Juicio

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas **

Capítulo 6: El Juicio 

La mañana siguiente se escucharon lamentos en toda Aman, parecidos al día en que la luz de los Dos Árboles se había extinguido. Al parecer el misterioso mal se propagó velozmente durante la noche.

Manwe estaba sentado sobre su trono en Taniquetil y lucía preocupado.

-¿Qué extrañas visiones son estas? Elfos sin cabello y cuerpos obesos- dijo el Vala-¿Qué es aquello que veo? Los Teleri huyen se acercan en masa huyendo del Mar.

-¿Y los hermosos Vanyar? Su lugar ocupan hoy esos extraños hombres y mujeres endrinos que están a nuestros pies- exclamó Varda.

Mientras tanto una figura gorda y con apenas cabellos en la cabeza, se aproximaba al Mahanaxar agitando los brazos y gritando:_"Los hijos de Feanor". _

-¿No es esa la Dama Blanca? Debería decir la gorda y calva Dama Blanca- se rió Tulkas.

El viento trajo consigo los gritos de la elfa: _¡Nuevas desgracias han traído los hijos del traidor de la raza! _

Tras ella se distinguían cuatro figuras. Otra elfa calva y gorda, Celebrían, sus hijos y Elrond, quien lucía completamente normal.

Galadriel se postró dificultosamente ante Manwe.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, querida señora¿Qué conspiración has descubierto en esta ocasión?- preguntó desganadamente Manwe.

-¿Acaso no escuchas los lamentos? Esos heraldos del mal, los hijos de Feanor tiene la culpa- gritó, arrancándose los pocos cabellos que le quedaban.

-Verdad es. Algo extraño pasa ¿pero por qué dices que es culpa de la casa de Curufinwe?-inquirió Manwe.

-Ellos siempre tiene la culpa. Deberían dejarlos hasta el fin de Arda en las estancias de Mandos para poder tener paz- se lamentó Galadriel.

-A otra enviaría yo allá - murmuró el Vala.

-¿Cómo dices mi señor? – preguntó ella.

-Nada, que me relates los hechos- dijo el Vala.

Sin dejar hablar a su abuela, los gemelos contaron la historia, omitiendo lo del cerdo alado y la "pequeña fiesta". No querían ser tachados de borrachos ni que Aule los regañara.

- Pero queremos recalcar que los hijos de Feanor no tiene la culpa de nada. Ellos han sufrido igual- repuso Elrohir.

-Antes de seguir con esto, todos los involucrados deben estar presentes-dijo Manwe-¡Eonwe!ve a casa Thranduil y a Formenos, avísales que deben venir inmediatamente.

El heraldo, que se había estado riendo a carcajadas, asintió y partió al vuelo.

Entretanto, el Anillo del Juicio se encontraba rodeado de todos los habitantes de Aman: Noldor, Vanyar y Teleri.

Muchos elfos ilustres se encontraban allí: Thingol, convertido en enano, Finrod Felagund, que no paraba de ver lobos, Glorfindel tenía el cabello color azabache, Eol preguntaba a todos por su querido Curufin. El pobre Fingolfin sufría cada vez que veía hielo.

Una extraña mujer endrina no dejaba de seguir a Finrod.

-Ahora sí podemos casarnos, amado mío- decía.

-¡Apártate Amarie¡Un lobo!- gritó él y se escondió tras unos pilares.

Pasado un rato, apareció Eonwe seguido de un extraño grupo: los hijos de Feanor, Legolas, Thranduil, que corrió a abrazar a Thingol, pues también lo habían convertido en enano, Nerdanel que se veía normal y Celebrimbor que se frotaba las manos y murmuraba¡Más anillos¡Quiero forjar más anillos!.

Todo quedó en silencio un momento y luego los Valar estallaron en risas. Manwe se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a Galadriel.

-¿Sigues pensando en que son ellos los responsables?-

-Por supuesto. Como ellos se ven ridículos, quieren que los demás luzcan igual- replicó la elfa.

-Querida prima, esta bien que quisimos robar los Silmarils, pero no estamos tan locos como para hacernos daño a nosotros mismos-argumentó Caranthir con su senil voz.

Curufin se logró liberar de sus ataduras y corrió hacia un grupo de Teleri, gritando¡Hermanos¡El Mar nos llama!

Los elfos huyeron asustados, bastante temor sentían por los hijos de Feanor.

- Señores de Arda, esta vez no tuvimos nada que ver. Mis hermanos y yo juramos no hacer más daño-expresó Maedhros.

-¡-No hables de juramentos¡No los quiero de vuelta conmigo!-exclamó Mandos asustado.

-Les creemos – repuso Manwe- Ahora debemos buscar una cura a este mal.

- Al parecer, esta extraña enfermedad ha revivido sus peores temores y en nuestros dones no está el curar el miedo ajeno- explicó Varda.

Se escucharon nuevos lamentos. ¿Si un Vala no podía curarlos entonces quién?

-¡Estamos perdidos!- se escuchó una voz.

-Seré un enano para siempre. ¡Noooo!- lloró Thingol, mientras él y Thranduil se mesaban las barbas.

-¿Lobos por toda la eternidad¡Noooo!- se lamentó Finrod, mientras Amarie trataba de abrazarlo.

-¡Anillos de Poder para todos!- gritó Celebrimbor.

La desolación era grande entre los Eldar. Los pocos que no habían sufrid cambios, como Elrond y Nerdanel, trataban de consolar a los demás.

Legolas se encontraba sentado. ¿Cómo diablos voy a vivir sin pelo el resto de mi vida?- pensaba-¿Dónde podré conseguir una peluca? De repente una luz de entendimiento iluminó su calva cabeza. El elfo se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Maedhros.

-Debemos visitar a tu padre-dijo, inclinándose a su lado.

-¿Quieres que a mi padre le dé un ataque?- preguntó Amrod, sorprendido.

-Piénsenlo. ¿Acaso no es Feanor el elfo más hábil y grande que haya existido? Estoy seguro que el podrá ayudarnos-repuso Legolas.

-Tienes razón. Si creó los Silmarils y los Palantiri, podrá encontrar un remedio- aseguró Maedhros.

-A veces me sorprendes Elfo Oscuro. Después de todo creo que si podemos ser amigos-manifestó Caranthir. Legolas sonrió.

Galadriel se adelantó, corriendo.

-¿Están dementes? Eso solo traerá más males- se opuso ella.

-Querida prima, aquí la única loca eres tú. Además ¿quién ha dicho que te pensamos dar remedio alguno?- preguntó Celegorm con sorna.

-¿Cómo te atreves¿Es que piensan dejarme así?- sollozó la Dama Blanca.

-Si no te callas, probablemente lo haga-la advirtió su primo.

Legolas se acercó al sitial de Mandos.

-Señor ¿nos permitiría visitar al señor Curufnwe?- inquirió Hojaverde.

-Está bien .Siempre y cuando no lo ayuden a escapar-concedió el Vala.

-Partirán mañana a primera hora-dispuso Manwe.


	7. El feliz reencuentro

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas**  


  
Capítulo 7: El feliz reencuentro.

Al día siguiente, todos los elfos se pusieron en camino. Los hijos de Curufinwe no podían ocultar su emoción y el miedo de ver a su padre.

-Ya saben, díganle donde están los Sillmarils, pero no como llegaron allí- advirtió nervioso Maedhros.

-Y no mencionen que el Medio Elfo Earendil tiene uno-dijo Amras.

-Tú Legolas, no digas nada de tu sangre Teleri. Desde aquel "pequeño" incidente en Alqualonde a papá no le agradan mucho-comentó Caranthir-Aunque no sé, como reaccionará al ver a Curufin.

La cabalgata continuó hasta que llegaron ante las Estancias de Mandos. Una fría voz resonó en sus oídos.

-Bienvenidos a las Estancias de Mandos .Por favor, diga el motivo de su visita-

-Queremos visitar a Curufinwe Feanaro- chilló Maedhros.

-Los esperábamos. Por favor, si tiene algún arma, joya a Palantiri que despierte recuerdos obsesivos en su padre, déjenlo en la entrada con el Maia centinela-dijo la voz.

Los elfos dejaron todos los objetos brillantes y punzo cortantes que llevaban consigo en una especie de baúl al lado del guardián.

-Pasen por favor-les indicó la voz.

De esa forma se adentraron en las inmensas salas de Namo, de las que se decía que ningún ser podía escapar.Para su sorpresa el Vala apareció ante ellos.

-Yo mismo los conduciré a donde está su padre .Ha estado muy inquieto últimamente.Tuve que decomisarle una cuchara y aislarlo.Ya saben, maniobras de escape-dijo Mandos, aburrido.

Atravesaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación estrechamente vigilada por varios Maia.

-Aquí los dejo-dijo Mandos y se marchó.

Un Maia se dispuso a abrir las siete cerraduras, y luego permitió a los visitantes pasar. Todos se asombraron, eso no parecía una celda.Era más bien una lujosa habitación, con espejo y sillones amplios y una hermosa cama. (_no era como las que les habían tocado a los siete hermanos cuando estuvieron allí, ellos debían compartir hasta la cama, pues según Mandos eran tantos los muertos que no alcanzaba_.)Feanor estaba sentado en su espacioso lecho, con la mirada perdida y murmurando.

-¿Cómo haré para conseguir otra cuchara? Debo terminar el túnel. ¡Libertad, por favor!-exclamó desesperado.

-Papi ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Maedhros.

-¿Qué rayos eres tú¿Qué haces aquí¿Tienes una cuchara?-inquirió Feanor.

-Aunque no lo creas, soy yo Maedhros- murmuró el pequeño elfo.

-¿QUÉ!- se sobresaltó. Luego se percató de la presencia de los demás. Al reconocer a sus hijos, Feanaro se sintió morir por segunda vez.Cuando se hubo repuesto del impacto, empezó a lamentarse.

-¿Por qué me envías estas horribles visiones? Juro que no vuelvo a intentar escapar- gritó.

-Feanor, recuerda que no debes jurar. Y no son horribles visiones, son tus hijos- recitó la misma voz que de la entrada. Era como si hubiera parlantes en ese lugar.

-¿Mis hijos? Aquí debe haber una equivocación. Yo veo a dos humanos y una cosa pequeña- replicó él-Por Ilúvatar¿eres tú Curufin, mi hijo amado¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello¿Por qué le cantas al Mar? Esto no puede ser cierto.

Feanor se sentó mientras se agarraba la cabeza en gesto de desesperación.

-Papaíto, que más quisiéramos nosotros. Pero me temo que es verdad- se lamentó Caranthir.

Su padre se fue a un rincón, mientras susurraba de forma ininteligible. Nada más se escuchaba¡Desgracia¡Vergüenza! Dos humanos y un Teleri.

-Papá, hemos venido para que nos ayudes- dijo Amrod.

Feanor se volvió hacia a su hijo, asustado de ver su barriga, hasta que reparó en Legolas y los gemelos.

-¿Y esos tres quiénes son? Tú tienes cara de Teleri- dijo apuntando a Legolas acusador-Pero calvo.

-Yo…señor…yo…no me haga daño- suplicó el elfo.

-Papá, él es Legolas, hijo de Thranduil y ello son Elladan y Elrohir, vástagos de Celebrían y Elrond- explicó Maedhros.

-¿Familiares de Galadriel y un Teleri? No lo puedo creer- dijo Feanor incrédulo, moviendo la cabeza.

-Sí, pero la loca es la abuela- se defendió Elrohir- A nosotros nos caen muy bien sus hijos.

-Es verdad. Y Legolas es el único Teleri que nos demuestra su confianza- comentó Caranthir.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?- preguntó Celegorm.

-¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejarlos con esa apariencia tan desagradable- dijo con vehemencia- Pero veo que a Maglor no le ha pasado nada.

-Perdió la voz- explicó Celegorm.

-Papá ¿me ayudas a construir un barco? – preguntó Curufin.

-Después, después- dijo Feanor, sin hacerle mucho caso-Ahora necesito que me relaten como llegaron a este estado.

Sus hijos y Legolas le contaron todo, mientras que los gemelos se quedaron en un extraño silencio.

-Mucho me dicen, pero hay quienes ocultan algo- miró a Elladan y Elrohir-Ustedes dos ¿por qué no hablan?

Tan imperioso fue el tono de voz, que los gemelos no perdieron tiempo en decir toda le verdad.

-Uhmm, ya veo. Necesitaré ver ese frasquito- dijo Feanor. Mañana los espero. Ahora márchense, necesito meditar.

Sus hijos se dirigieron a la puerta, sin embargo Maedhros se volvió.

- Se me olvidaba, papá: mamá te envía saludos. Lo digo tal como ella lo dijo: Dile a ese ingrato que qué espera para salir y reunirse conmigo.

El rostro de Curufinwe se iluminó. Por un momento perdió el control.

-¿En serio¿Ella me extraña?- inquirió, casi con ternura. Algo brillaba en sus ojos.

-Papá ¿estás llorando?- le preguntó Caranthir, impactado.

-Convertirte en humano, ha disminuido tus facultades ¡Curufinwe Feanaro nunca llora!-dijo, pero sospechosamente se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

----------------------------------------------------------

-No sé que le han hecho a su padre. Ha pasado contando y cepillándose toda la mañana- dijo Mandos, al día siguiente, cuando los elfos volvieron para visitar al Noldo.

-Ni idea- se limitaron a decir.

Todos entraron al aposento y para su sorpresa Feanor cepillaba los cabellos frente al espejo.

-¿Por qué no tocan la puerta antes de entrar?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Te estás poniendo guapo para mamá?- inquirió Amras divertido, pero su padre lo calló con la mirada.

-¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?- dijo, para cambiar el tema.

-Sí señor Curufinwe-respondió Elladan, mientras le pasaba el frasquito color ámbar.

- Tengo una duda todavía ¿son ustedes los únicos así?-preguntó Feanor.

-No papá. Son casi todos los elfos-explicó Maedhros.

Feanor arqueó las cejas.

-Eso cambia todo. Se me ha ocurrido un brillante plan-dijo, tocándose la barbilla. Sus ojos brillaban como cuando veía los Sillmarils.

-¿Cuál papá?- preguntó Maedhros asustado. Siempre que su padre ponía esa expresión era signo de que algo no muy bueno iba a ocurrir.

-Tranquilo hijo. No pienso recuperar mis amadas joyas. Ya aprendí la lección- sonrió el elfo, ante el rostro de miedo en su hijo.

Maehros respiró aliviado.

-¿Cree que podrá encontrar la cura, señor Feanaro?- preguntó educadamente Legolas. De verdad, admiraba muchísimo a ese elfo, dijeran lo que dijeran.

-Claro que sí, Hojaverde. Sabes algo, a pesar de ser Teleri, me simpatizas bastante- dijo Feanor.

-Gracias señor- respondió Legolas, contento.

-Vengan dentro de una semana- les ordenó el elfo-Y saluden a su madre de mi parte. Díganle que yo...este…la extraño- terminó sin que se le entendiera mucho.


	8. Muchas sorpresas

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas.**

  
Capítulo 8: Deliberación con Mandos.

Mientras se cumplía el plazo dado por Feanor, las puertas de Formenos no dejaban de sonar.Cada día montones de elfos desesperados acudían a palacio esperanzados y asustados a la vez por el solo hecho de tener que encontrarse cara a cara con alguno de los siete hermanos.

En ese preciso momento un grupo de Teleri se debatía entre ellos para ver quién iría a preguntar cómo avanzaba el asunto.

-¡Saqué piedra, eso le gana a la tijera¡Te toca ir, Lindor!- exclamó un Teleri.

El elfo llamado Lindor palideció y sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape, pero los demás le cerraron el paso.

-Está bien ¡iré, pero si algo me pasa juro que la pagarán- los amenazó.

Tomando aire, se dirigió, muy lentamente, a las puertas de Formenos. Los restantes elfos se ocultaron tras unos arbustos. Lindor tomó la aldaba con determinación y golpeó. La puerta se abrió.

-¿QUÉ!- gritó Celegorm, harto de esas visitas. Era la vigésima vez en una hora que abría la puerta.

Lindor se cayó del susto. Sin embargo, se recuperó pronto y se puso en pie. Pero la mirada de Celegorm acobardaría a cualquiera.

-Este…eh…nosotros…digo yo…

-¡Deja de balbucear y habla claro!- se exasperó Celegorm.

-Queríasabersisuvenerablepadreyaencontrólacura-dijo Lindor, rapidísimo.

No obstante, el hijo de Feanor no pudo responder, porque Curufin, que salió intempestivamente, lo empujó y se lanzó sobre el otro elfo.

-¡Hermano Teleri¿Vienes a llevarme al Mar?- preguntó con la emoción dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Al Mar¡No!-respondió Lindor mientras huía.

---------------------------------------------

En las estancias de Mandos, Feanor trabajaba incansablemente, como siempre que se proponía algo.

-Si, tan solo un poco más de esto- decía mientras mezclaba diferentes sustancias en un recipiente de plata- Una pizca de esto y esto otro… ¡Está listo¡Ahora solo queda probarla en mis vástagos.

-¡Hey, Namo! Puedes avisar a mis hijos que ya acabé-

Un mensajero salió raudo y veloz para comunicar a los hijos de Feanor los deseos de su padre. El grupo de amigos no tardó para ponerse en camino y pronto llegaron a donde el hijo de Finwe.

-Atto ¿acaso es cierto que tienes el remedio?- inquirió Maedhros.

-Sí- afirmó su padre, mientras sostenía una pequeña botella entre sus dedos-Con un trago bastará.

-¿Qué contiene este brebaje? – preguntó Amrod, entretanto su padre le alargaba un vasito.

-No querrás saberlo- contestó maliciosamente Feanor.

Los diez elfos bebieron al mismo tiempo el remedio. En el acto todos cayeron desvanecidos al piso, ante la mirada de horror de Curufinwe.

-¡LOS MATÉ¡NOOO!-gritó -¿En qué fallé¿Sería que no agregué las raíces de pantano?

No obstante, el elfo dejo de gritar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Al menos ahora tendré compañía-

Sin embargo, en seguida supo que no había fallado, porque los demás empezaron a reaccionar. Feanor empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, agarrándose la cabeza.

-Papá ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Maglor con voz ronca. Luego se llevó las manos a la boca, y percatándose de que podía hablar, rompió a cantar.

-¡Mi amado cabello ha regresado!- exclamó Legolas-¡Señor Curufinwe, nunca dejaré de agradecerle!

Más allá, Caranthir y Celegorm se tocaban sus puntiagudas orejas, felices de tener el noble porte élfico otra vez. Al igual que ellos, los demás no dejaban de expresar su alegría. Todos se abalanzaron sobre Feanaro para darle un abrazo.

-¡Apártense, manada de locos!- gritó sin poder disimular una sonrisa. La verdad es que Feanor nunca se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño repentinas, a excepción de las que recibía de cierta elfa, hacía mucho tiempo.

-Mis amados niños-les habló cuando la algarabía hubo terminado-por ahora deben marcharse a sus hogares. Yo debo tener una pequeña charla con Mandos.

------------------------------------------------------

- Bien Feanor, aquí me tienes. ¿De qué deseas hablar?-preguntó Mandos-Déjame recordarte que si es sobre la cuchara, no te la pienso devolver- añadió.

-¡Quédate con la estúpida cuchara!- se impacientó el elfo- Tengo otra vía de escape.

Mandos rió bastante divertido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Sabes que ni elfo, ni Vala (excepto yo, por supuesto), ni hombre, puede escapar de aquí.

- No estoy hablando de túneles, sino de salir airoso por la puerta grande- exclamó Feanor sospechoso.

-¡Ajá¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?- se burló el Vala.

-TÚ, mi querido Namo, me vas a liberar- respondió Feanor despreocupadamente.

-¿QUÉ? –

- No te exaltes. Primero te explicaré mis puntos- repuso Feanor-Primero, he estado aquí más del doble de tiempo que ese maldito traidor de Morgoth, segundo, los Sillmarils son causa perdida y…-pero Mandos lo interrumpió.

- Esos son buenos argumentos, pero…-esta vez Feanor lo interrumpió.

-Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que pasó en Alqualonde- dijo.

- Aún no me logras convencer- replicó Mandos, cruzándose de brazos.

- No quería llegar a esto, pero si no me dejas salir tendrás a las Tierras Imperecederas repletas de elfos locos, gordos, endrinos y calvos- replicó- Y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?- preguntó con un dejo divertido en la voz, mientras arqueaba las cejas maliciosamente.

Mandos palideció y se quedó sin palabras.Se dejó caer en una silla. Feanor lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Es esto una especie de amenaza?-preguntó molesto a Feanor.

-No- contestó el interpelado- Pero puede... no sé… que de pronto se me olvidé como hice la cura.

Mandos lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tendré que comentarlo con los demás Valar-dijo enojado, al verse vencido por el increíble ingenio que poseía el elfo.

-Olvidaba una cosa - dijo repentinamente Feanor.

Mandos palideció aún más.

-¿Qué más quieres?- preguntó reprimiendo la furia.

-Es mi deseo más profundo que la encargada de venir a recoger la cura y entregarla a los demás sea mi queridísima sobrina Galadriel-dijo sarcásticamente.

- Eres malvado ¿sabes?- le espetó Mandos, enfadado.

- Malvado no, inteligente- sonrió Feanor.

-Mañana te veo- se limitó a decir Mandos.

El hijo de Finwe abandonó la habitación, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas**

Capítulo 9: Muchas sorpresas

-¿QUÉ¿CÓMO¡Me rehúso!- gritaba una histérica Dama Blanca.

- Si quieres seguir con ese aspecto por toda la eternidad, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema- le espetó Manwe.

Galadriel empezó a sollozar y Nienna le hizo compañía.

-¡No es justo!- murmuraba.

-¿Tú por qué lloras querida Nienna?- preguntó extrañado Irmo.

-Por nada, ya es costumbre- lloró su hermana.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos, en los que Galadriel se puso roja de ira.

-¡IRÉ!-estalló la elfa y se fue hecha un vendaval de furia.

Galadriel se dirigía, presa de ira, hacia Tol Eressea. Todo el camino fue pensando en los improperios que le diría a su tío en cuanto lo viera ¿Cómo era posible que a ella le encargaran esa tarea? Era obvio ¿no? A ÉL siempre le había encantado hacerla sufrir. Primero la hizo pasar por un montón de hielo y ahora pretendía humillarla. Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos que solo sintió cuando cayó de espaldas, luego de chocar contra algo.

-Vaya, si es mi primita la gordita- se burló la sarcástica voz de Caranthir.

-No molesten-los regañó Maedhros, tan guapo y alto como siempre. El elfo se apresuró a ayudar a su prima.Galadriel se mostró desconfiada, hasta que al fin aceptó la mano que su primo le tendía.

-Al menos tú eres cortés- admitió la Dama Blanca.

-¿Ansiosa de ver a tu tío favorito?- rió Celegorm.

-¡No la molesten!- saltó Celebrimbor, quien no había evitado enrojecerse ante la presencia de la elfa.

-Eh… estabas aquí- murmuró ella, tapándose la cabeza, avergonzada.

Curufin frunció el entrecejo.

-Hijo-exclamó entre dientes- pensé que ya habías olvidado a esta loca.

Maedhros, para acabar con la tensión prefirió decir algo.

- Te vemos después, prima-

-Ve rápido, papá debe estar deseando abrazarte- dijo Caranthir, a quien inmediatamente Maedhros tomó por un brazo y se lo llevó a rastras, seguidos por los demás.

------------------------------------------

- Bienvenido a las estancias de Mandos.Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.-dijo la fría voz que recibía a los visitantes.

-GaladriellaDamaBlanca-gruñó.

-La esperábamos-anunció la voz-Pase adelante.

Las plateadas puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una horrorizada Galadriel, quien solo esperaba el trágico momento del reencuentro. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡AAAAAHHHH-bramó

-¡Tranquila niña!- se sobresaltó Namo-Déjame y te llevo.

Caminaron por un largo pasadizo.Al parecer Curufinwe ya no se encontraba en las recámaras de máxima seguridad.

-Ahí nos vemos-dijo Namo y desapareció.

La elfa, con una mano temblorosa tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelaaante!- cantó una voz con risa contenida.

Galadriel traspuso las puertas, altiva. Lo único que pudo distinguir, antes de verse abrumada por un asfixiante abrazo, fue un revuelo de cabellos color azabache.

-¡Amada sobrina! Me hace tan feliz volver a verte- exclamó Feanor –Veo que has aumentado algunos kilos-dijo, palmeándole la espalda-Y no queda mucho de tu brillante cabello. Aún me tienes un poco resentido por la trenza que no quisiste regalarme, aunque tal vez más adelante-añadió, observando divertido el ralo cabello de su sobrina.

Galadriel no pudo articular palabra, tan solo se encogió en un rincón.

-No seas tímida. Cuéntame¿cómo te trata la vida?- preguntó su tío jovialmente.

La Dama Blanca se irguió, decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

-Antes de que soltaran a tus hijos, todo estaba bien- dijo mordazmente.

-A lo que viniste, hija -la cortó Feanor, que no quería escuchar reproches de Galadriel.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque vine-replicó su sobrina.

Feanor prefirió no responder. El Noldo se levantó y tomando unas botellas de una pequeña mesa, se volvió hacia su sobrina.

-Toma-dijo y las puso en las manos de la elfa-Con unas cuantas gotas para cada uno bastará.

-¿Eso es todo¿No tengo que quedarme por más tiempo?-inquirió asombrada Galadriel.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte a tomar el té?- replicó Feanor con sorna.

-No gracias. Me marcho- respondió la Dama Blanca y salió apresuradamente.

-Te veré pronto-le gritó el elfo.

Ella no le hizo caso.

-------------------------------------------------

Todo volvió a ser regocijo y alegría en Valinor. No hubo más elfos calvos, locos, gordos o endrinos. Los Teleri volvieron a Tol Eressea y amaron de nuevo el Mar, los Vanyar siguieron haciendo lo único que sabían: ser bellos y sentarse a los pies de los Valar (Amarie continuaba asediando a Finrod y este seguía sin prestarle atención) y los Noldor volvieron a ser hermosos, atléticos e inteligentes, como antes.

Sin embargo, en otra parte alguien se encontraba más feliz. Sintió como la brisa rozaba sus nobles, altivas y bellas facciones y la sangre fluir por sus venas.

-¡Que bien se siente estar vivo de nuevo!-exclamó el Espíritu del Fuego, estirando los brazos.

-Feanaro, espero que recuerdes las condiciones de tu liberación- dijo Namo, que se encontraba a su lado.

-No matar, no forjar joyas que se vuelvan obsesivas, no jurar y reconocer a mi hermano como rey- recitó cansinamente-Entendí las primeras diez veces que lo mencionaste.

-Llegó el momento-exclamó Namo-Sonará raro, pero creo que te voy a extrañar, sobre todo, tus intentos de escape.

-Me harás falta también-confesó el elfo.

-Toma, te devuelvo tu cuchara- dijo el Vala.

-Oh, gracias – dijo Feanor y algo nervioso agregó-Una última cosa¿me veo bien?

-Eh…si ¿por qué lo preguntas?- se extrañó Namo.

-Por nada-

-------------------------------------

El sol estaba alto e iluminaba a todos los presente, convocados por los Valar a un concilio a los pies de Taniquetil, sin dejar claro el motivo de la reunión.

- Estamos reunidos por un motivo muy especial e insólito a la vez- dijo Manwe.

-Queremos pedirles que perdonen las viejas rencillas y lo más importante, ser tolerantes-aconsejó Varda.

Más allá, un grupo de elfos impacientes, se quejaba.

-¿Por qué tanta cháchara?- dijo impaciente Caranthir.

-Cálmate hijo ¿por qué la impaciencia?- preguntó Nerdanel.

-Por nada mamita-contestó Maedhros rápidamente.

-Ustedes han estado actuando muy raro. Me hicieron ponerme este vestido, que según su opinión me favorece-pero tuvo que guardar silencio para poner atención a los Valar.

-Ahora llega el momento que todos hemos estado esperando, bueno, tal vez no todos-dijo Manwe incómodo.

De repente, todo fue silencio. Muchos aguantaron la respiración y uno que otro ahogó un grito.Ante ellos, estaba el mismísimo Curufinwe Feanaro, El Espíritu del Fuego.

-¡Se está quebrando el mundo!- gritó alguien por allá.

-¡Claro que no!- espetó Curufin, enojado.

Pero la que estaba más sorprendida, sin duda alguna, era Nerdanel, cuyo corazón latía frenéticamente, sus manos sudaban y sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban. De pronto, todo el mundo parecía desaparecer. Allí estaba ÉL.

Feanor empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, para llegar hasta ella. _Siempre tan hermosa_- pensó-_¿Cómo pude irme de su lado?_

Mahtan se acercó a su hija.

-Huye mientras puedas-

Ella ni siquiera respondió.

Feanor se acercó a su familia. Sus hijos sonreían abiertamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Mahtan?- preguntó Feanor.

-Bien- contestó él-Pero no deberías hablar conmigo, sino con ella- y con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló a su hija, que aún estaba paralizada.

En ese preciso instante, Manwe habló.

-Si hemos liberado a Feanaro, ha sido porque gracias a él todos han recuperado su belleza y cordura. Curufinwe está completamente arrepentido por sus acciones anteriores y creemos que ha pagado con creces sus faltas-

Extraordinariamente, se escucharon murmullos de aceptación a las palabras de Manwe. Para sorpresa de todos, la Dama Blanca se acercó a su tío y estrechó sus manos.

-Olvidemos el pasado- dijo decididamente.

Feanor asintió. Luego observó a Nerdanel a los ojos.

-Hemos vuelto a ser una familia feliz- dijeron Anrod y Amras al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora sí ¡todos a sus labores!- gritó Maedhros a la multitud. Poco a poco todos se dispersaron, dejan solos a los esposos.

Curufinwe tragó saliva y suspiró. Luego tomó asiento junto a Nerdanel, quien se había recostado contra un árbol cercano, como para recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver a Feanor de nuevo.

Feanaro le tomó una mano.

-Nerdanel, sé que tal vez no lo merezca, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todas las estupideces que cometí a lo largo de mi vida, pues a la que más hice sufrir fue a ti.

Nerdanel no respondía, pero lo escuchaba con atención.

-El largo encierro me permitió arrepentirme de todos mis errores. También pude darme cuenta de la inmensa falta que me hacías. Si me aceptas de nuevo, prometo hacerte la elfa más feliz de toda Valinor.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Eh….ya terminé- exclamó Feanor.

-¿Crees que con eso bastará?- preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas.

-Mmmm…sí- contestó él.

-¡PUES NO¡VEN Y ABRÁZAME AHORA MISMO, ELFO INSENSATO!

Curufinwe la tomó entres sus brazos y la beso con todo el amor del mundo. Luego ambos se retiraron, para recuperar todas las noches perdidas.

**Querida Beledien:** La verdad no importa si muchas personas no leen la historia, con alguien como tú, a la que gustan nuestras ideas basta y sobra. Cada una de tus críticas ha significado mucho y son las que nos han animado a seguir adelante. Mi amiga y yo no sabíamos como agradecerte, así que pensando en tu honor, decidimos liberar a Feanor, ese elfo al que tanto admiras.(¿Cómo no hacerlo si es el mejor?) Este capítulo, que es el penúltimo del fic (Siiii!solo queda uno), está completamente dedicado a nuestra autora favorita: BELEDIEN.

Espera algunas sorpresas más en el otro. Gracias por todo.


	10. La Fiesta

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son del maestro Tolkien y los tomamos prestados para divertirlos.Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo en demandas**  


Capítulo 10: La Fiesta

Las cosas nunca habían estado tan bien en Formenos. Los hijos de Feanor estaban muy contentos de ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo. Nerdanel y Curufinwe, por algún extraño motivo se levantaban de muy buen humor cada día. Maedhros quiso mejorar los lazos con las demás casas de los Eldar y principalmente celebrar la nueva amistad con la Dama Blanca, por lo que decidió organizar una fiesta.

Las invitaciones empezaron a ser enviadas pocos días después. En toda Valinor se comentaba la inesperada celebración. Aún así algunos elfos, en su mayoría Teleri, se mostraban reacios.

-¿Y si es alguna trampa de Feanaro para terminar de consumar su venganza?- se preguntaban.

Thranduil estaba decidido a no asistir.Pero Legolas no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¡Mira padre¡Por él tengo cabello de nuevo¡Por él dejaste de ser un enano¡El señor Feanaro se merece todo nuestro respeto y debemos agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho!- gritaba Legolas furioso-Sería una descortesía no asistir a su fiesta.

-¡Nadie le pidió que hiciera nada!-replicó Thranduil.

-¡Está bien¡No vayas! Pero le pediré a Gimli que te haga compañía. Probablemente te diviertas con él tanto como Thingol con los enanos de Nogrod-exclamó Hojaverde.

Su padre palideció ante estas palabras y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

---------------------------------------------

En casa de Elrond, los gemelos discutían sobre las vestimentas que se pondrían.

-Gracias a Eru, la abuela no está para decirnos que usar- comentó Elladan.

-Con eso de que ahora, es la sobrina favorita del señor Curufinwe, no deja de ir a tomar el té- se burló Elrohir.

-Recuerdas cuando nos hizo ponernos aquellos vestidos- dijo Elladan con cara de asco.

-¿Los del estampado de flores¡Francamente espantoso! -se estremeció Elrohir, ante el simple recuerdo de esos trajes.

-Por fin ¿que te pondrás?-preguntó su gemelo.

-El azul- respondió Elrohir, señalando una hermosa túnica azul marino, con hilos de plata en el cuello.

-¡Ese era el que yo quería!- saltó su hermano.

-¡Iremos igual¡De nuevo!- resopló Elrohir.

---------------------------------------

Por fin había llegado el día de la gran fiesta.Formenos presentaba un aspecto totalmente festivo.De los árboles colgaban lámparas de mithril que Celebrimbor había labrado, se escuchaban los cánticos de Maglor y Legolas que animaban el ambiente. Muchas mesas se habían dispuesto en los jardines, alrededor de las fuentes que rezumaban agua.

En la entrada principal Amrod y Amras recibían a los diversos invitados, pero con especial esmeros a las invitadas solteras.

-Buenas noches mis bellas damas- saludó Amrod a un par de elfas.

-Espero que se encuentren bien, aunque con ese aspecto no lo dudo- les sonrió coquetamente Amras.

Las hermosas elfas soltaron risas nerviosas y se sonrojaron. Entretanto los gemelos sintieron que unas manos se cerraban sobres sus hombros.

-Ustedes, par de casanovas, están impidiendo el paso- escucharon la voz de Feanor, divertido.

-¡PADRE! –exclamaron los dos. Feanor se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Pasen, por favor!- se apresuraron a decir los gemelos.

Cuando hubieron llegado todos los invitados, la celebración dio inicio. Manwe, sentado con los demás Valar en sus sitiales de honor, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Ahora que todos hemos olvidado nuestras diferencias pasadas, queda decir una cosa¡A divertirse!

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Muchos bailarines se acercaron al amplio espacio que se había reservado como pista de baile. Para sorpresa de muchos, se veían a los Noldor y Teleri juntos, disfrutando.

Elladan, Elrohir y Legolas se encontraban muy animados, cerca de la mesa de las bebidas, con una copa en la mano. Misteriosamente varias de las fuentes que contenían las bebidas estaban considerablemente vacías.

Más allá, Aredhel y Maedhros bailaban muy juntos y emocionados. Eol y Maeglin estaban en una esquina. El elfo oscuro no dejaba de murmurar y observar a Ar-Feiniel con cara de enojo, mientras que su hijo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Idril, a quien Tuor tenía abrazada. Eol no soportó más ver a la que había sido su esposa con otro, por lo que se acercó a la pareja.

-Aredhel ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó cínicamente.

-¿Te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra?- preguntó ella, completamente atónita.

-Mmm…será que debo recordarte que una lanza arrojada por tu mano envió a cierta persona a Mandos-dijo Maedhros mordazmente.

-¡Tú no te metas!- bramó Eol.

-Espera se me olvidaba decirte que los que roban a las hijas de los Noldor, en esta caso tú querida Aredhel, y las desposan sin dote o autorización no ganan parentesco con nosotros- dijo lentamente Maedhros.

Eol se marchó, sin decir nada. Aredhel miraba a su primo con ojos brillantes. Nerdanel y Feanor, que aparecieron tomados de la mano y las ropas en desorden, vieron a su hijo con orgullo.

Era tanta la paz, que Elrond y Celebrían estaban muy acaramelados, ante las caras de desconcierto de sus hijos. Celeborn y Galadriel conversaban animadamente(a la elfa ya no le habían vuelto a dar arranques de locura). Celebrimbor, que al parecer ya no prestaba atención a la Dama Blanca, platicaba con una bella elfa Vanyar llamada Erubadhriel.

Sin embargo, no todos se estaban divirtiendo, como Amarie, que llevaba cerca de una hora tratando de llamar la atención de Finrod Felagund. El elfo haciendo gala de una gran indiferencia, la ignoraba por completo.

Al cabo de un rato, los siete hijos de Feanor (Maedhros del brazo con Aredhel) le hacían señas a Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir para que se acercaran. Ellos los siguieron tambaleantes.

-¡Hip! Señor Feanaro, mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos…¡hip!..hace un rato…como es que usted… ¡hip!...logró encontrar la cura…-inquirió bien borracho Hojaverde.

Feanor lo miró sumamente divertido.

- Elemental, mi querido Legolas. Yo supe quién lo hizo.

-¿CÓMO?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Quién lo hizo, papá? –preguntó Curufin.

Feanor frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues quien más que el maldito traidor, asesino de Morgoth.

-¿QUÉ!- gritaron todos.

Curufinwe sacó el pequeño frasquito que le hubieron entregado los hijos de Elrond.

- Al parecer el idiota no ha perdido el hábito de marcar sus cosas. Aún recuerdo cuando nos visitó aquí, su capa de viaje traía escrito Melkor por todas partes. Miren con esto-y les tendió algunos cristales que el había hecho, con los que las cosas se veían más grandes.

Uno a uno, observaron de cerca el frasquito. En la parte de abajo, una leyenda en letras pequeñísimas, rezaba: **Propiedad de Melkor. ¡Muahahaha!**

-Y sabiendo como piensa él, fue fácil encontrar el remedio- sonrió orgulloso, ante las caras de asombro.

- Debo admitir una cosa,…¡hip!... Señor Feanaro, como ya dije antes… ¡hip!…usted es el elfo más asombroso que haya existido… ¡hip!-le dijo Legolas, que a pesar de la embriaguez, no dejaba de elogiar a Feanor.

-Gracias hijo-le respondió el Noldo, con una palmada en el hombro.

Una vez aclarado todo, se dispusieron a seguir disfrutando. Elladan y Elrohir, aparecieron en media pista, con una vara larga de plata, que cada uno sostenía por los extremos.

- ¡Atención todos! Queremos enseñarles un baile que aprendimos en Rohan. Se llama El Limbo- anunció Elladan - Es muy divertido. Mientras bajamos la vara al son de la música, deben ir pasando bajo ella- explicó Elrohir.

Legolas se aprestó a tocar una especie de tambores mientras Maglor usaba el cuerno. Una fila se formó rápidamente, para sorpresa de los presentes, Celegorm, Curufin y Caranthir fueron los primeros en bailar, moviendo tropicalmente los hombros, los demás los imitaron (Maedhros aún acompañado por Aredhel), hasta los Valar se apuntaron al nuevo y extravagante baile.

Nadie pudo negar que a partir de allí, los días en Valinor fueron más dichosos.

-------------------------------------------------

Tan grande fue la fiesta que hasta al Vacío Intemporal llegaron los acordes de la música, donde dos personajes discutían.

-¡TÚ Y TU MALDITA MANÍA DE PONERLE TU NOMBRE A LAS COSAS!-bramó Sauron, quien tras la destrucción del Anillo Único, en vez de llegar a los desiertos baldíos, fue a parar misteriosamente al Vacío Intemporal.

-¡Cállate, lo único que en verdad lamento es haber perdido a mi cerdito alado, a quien envié con el frasquito a Valinor. Era mi mascota, mi mejor amigo, lo creé con lo poco que quedó de mis poderes. ¿Y que le pasó¡Esos caníbales se lo comieron!- se lamentó Morgoth.

-¡Hey! Si mal no recuerdo, por seguir a un cerdo alado, vine a dar aquí – recordó Sauron-¡FUISTE TÚ, MALDITO PEDAZO DE Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Me sentía solo!- se defendió.

-¿Para que querías que viniera¿Para vernos fracasar otra vez?- replicó Sauron.

-No te preocupes. Ya pensaré en algo ¡Este no es el fin¡Muahahahaha!

**_Fin_**

¡Ya está terminado nuestro primer fic! Muchas gracias Beledien por estar ahí siempre, y por tus maravillosos reviews. Disculpa nuestra actitud con respecto a Amarie, pero es que esta elfa nos cae como……bueno, imagínate nada más ¿Atreverse a dejar solo a un Noldo, y no uno cualquiera, sino a Finrod? Pero aclaramos que como Feanor, no hay ninguno. Aunque Maedhros es uno de nuestros favoritos.

**_¡Vivan Feanor y los buenos feanorianos!_**


End file.
